Memories Off
is the title of a series of Japanese romance visual novel video games released by KID. The first game in the series, simply called ''Memories Off, was released in 1999 for the PlayStation. Memories Off titles have been released on the PC as well as video and handheld gaming consoles such as the PlayStation 2, Dreamcast, WonderSwan Color, and the PlayStation Portable. Several of the series' games' story have been adapted into original video animations, novels, or manga. With the bankruptcy of KID in 2007, the development of Memories Off #5: Encore was cancelled. It also marked a temporary halt to any development of the game series. However, after Cyberfront took over the brand, development resumed and Memories Off #5: Encore was released on July 12, 2007. However, as of November 30, 2007, 5pb. Games has acquired exclusive rights of the series from Cyberfront and all future development of the series will be handled by 5pb. Games. Gameplay The gameplay of Memories Off follows the style of most visual novels; the majority of time spent playing the game is spent on reading through the dialogue or story that appears on screen. Every so often, the game will pause and the player is given a chance to choose from two to five options regarding how he or she wishes to advance the game. The plot will then branch into paths focusing on a single heroine depending on the choices that were made by the player; a conclusive character ending will be presented at the end of any given path. Starting from Memories Off 2nd, all main series games offer the possibility of multiple endings for each of the heroines. Hence, in order to experience the game and all of the main plotlines in their entirety, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and make difference choices to further the plot in alternative directions. Some of the Memories Off games may also contain a hidden "True" plotline that is only made available to the player after all of the other main plotlines are completed. Voice acting is usually present during all key points of the games, and all main series games from Memories Off 2nd onward have had full voice acting. Environments and objects in game are also generally non-interactive and non-free-roaming, but some background animations have been added to the series, starting with You That Become A Memory ~Memories Off~, in order to enhance the visual experience. Games The first installment of the series was released in Japan on September 30, 1999. Subsequent titles were tied together based on the ending of a specific route from the previous installment. Since the game's original release, many Memories Off games have been localized for the Chinese and Korean-speaking markets as well as being ported on multiple video game consoles, handhelds, and the PC. As of June 2007, there are 12 games in the series. This number includes the main series as well as direct prequels and sequels and spin-offs. Main series *''Memories Off'' (PS: 1999, PC: 2000, DC: 2000, PS2: 2002, PSP: 2008) *''Memories Off 2nd'' (PS: 2000, DC: 2001, PC: 2002, PSP: 2008) * (PS: 2002, DC: 2002, PC: 2004, PSP: 2008) * (PS2: 2004, PC: 2004, PSP: 2008) * (PS2: 2005) *Memories Off 6: T-wave'' (PS2: 2008, PSP, 360: 2009) *''Memories Off: Yubikiri no Kioku'' (360: 2010) Direct prequels, sequels, and spin-offs *''Memories Off Pure'' (NGP :2000) - Prequel to Memories Off *''Memories Off Festa'' (WSC :2001) *''Memories Off Duet'' (PS2 :2003) - A compilation of Memories Off and Memories Off 2nd, includes additional prequel story *''Memories Off Mix'' (PS2 :2003) *''Memories Off After Rain Vol. 1~3'' (PS2 :2005) - After stories to Memories Off and Memories Off 2nd. * (PS2 :2006) *Memories Off #5 encore'' (PS2 :2007, PSP :2008) *''Your·Memories Off ~Girl's Style'' (PS2 :2008) *''Memories Off 6: Next Relation'' (PS2: 2009, 360: 2009) - Sequel to Memories Off 6: T-Wave. OVA adaptations *''Memories Off'' *''Memories Off 2nd'' * * * Timeline *Memories Off Pure *Memories Off *Memories Off 2nd ~yukihotaru~ (Part of Duet) *Memories Off After Rain Vol.1 *Memories Off 2nd *Memories Off After Rain Vol.2~3 *You That Become A Memory ~Memories Off~ *Memories Off ~And Then~ *Memories Off #5 The Unfinished Film *Memories Off ~And Then Again~ *Memories Off #5 encore *Memories Off 6: T-wave The story and endings for the following characters are inter-linked: *Memories Off Pure: Hizuki Ayaka *Memories Off : Imasaka Yue (True end) *After Rain Vol.1：Imasaka Yue *Memories Off 2nd: Shirakawa Hotaru *You That Become A Memory: Kashima Neo * ~And Then~: Misasagi Inori (TrueStory End) *The Unfinished film: Sendou Mahiro (True End) *~And Then again~: Misasagi Inori Notes References * External links *[http://memoriesoff.jp/ ''Memories Off series' official website] Category:Bishōjo games Category:Japan-exclusive video games Category:Dreamcast games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Romance video games Category:Visual novels Category:Windows games Category:Memories Off ja:Memories Off シリーズ zh:秋之回憶系列